Brothers & Sisters
by Simonekingofthelumppycats13
Summary: Rossi had been married 3 times and with each wife has had at least one child. now he is being re-married for the fourth time and not one of this kids as happy with whom her is engaged to. This is my twist on the series brothers and sisters but with the criminal minds characters as the family.this will mostly revalve around Emily so all you prentiss fan should definitely read.


**Rossi's getting married and everyone's not so happy about whom he's marrying. So this chapter is like getting ready for the wedding. You kind of get to meet the characters I added and see the relationships between each of them hope you like! Please review!**

**Here are just the ages of each person note I have added a couple OC…**

**-Rossi:65 Hotch:43 Jack:8 Derek: 41 Jordan:40 Jaden and Damien: 14 Noah:16 Mick:39 Emily:38 Declan:15 Meredith:13 Spencer:29 Ashley:28 -Strauss:60 JJ:35 Will:37 Henry:6 Ben:2 Penelope:32 Kevin:34**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds but oh do I wish I did!**

**-You're not supposed to marry monsters**

* * *

They couldn't believe that there father could possibly marry someone so evil. The lady had tortured them and made their jobs harder than they had to be. She had tried to turn Emily against her family, had suspended Hotch for no reason and was always considered a true monster from the eyes of all their children. Making their parents work and holidays and miss every important event in their life's from sports tournaments to birthdays. They all really hated her and now they would have to consider her part of the family.

* * *

Emily's house

Emily rushed swiftly down the stairs of her two story mansion her mother had given her after she had moved back to Virginia. It was much too large for her small but quaint family and its copious amount of empty space only came in handy for family dinners but she was used to over sized houses that you could get easily lost in. She swung opened the heavy wooden kitchen door to find tiny shards of freshly broken glass scatter over the dark tile flooring. Looking up, she noticed the horrified look on her daughters face. "Meredith was did you do this time?" she said concernedly as her eyes drifted to her child's blood covered right index fingertip.

Meredith was crouching down on her hands and knees picking up the larger pieces crystal clear glass. "I dropped a cup but in my defense Declan pushed me again. You should talk, this is the second one this week!" she protested, she would always blame her brother even when he did nothing for in her opinion that was what he was for. Avoiding the glass shards she hurried over to her mother and gave her a warm and tight hug of sincere apology. "I'm sorry mommy it slipped out of my hand." She whispered as she pulled away then she grabbed the broom from behind the door and began to clean once again.

"Here." Emily said as she tossed Meredith a wet paper towel to disinfect her deeply cut finger. She slow stepped around the glass and made her way to the coffee machine for some much needed caffeine.

She filled her cup to the rim then turned to face the young girl as she swept the remainder of the glass into a dust pan and then emptied them in to the trash below the sink. "Mom, are you okay?" Meredith asked as she flipped on the tap.

"Why wouldn't be okay." Emily said as she noticed the concerned look in her daughter's eyes.

"I heard you getting sick last night and…"

"Oh that, yeah after the case we decided to get super. We when to some nasty Susi place and I got food poisoning." Emily walked up behind Meredith and rapped her arms around the young girl's torso. "But I'm okay baby, I'm fine now." She whispered in her daughter's ear then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Now go take a shower then get changed please. I put your dress on the end of your bed." Emily said as she watched Meredith stopped washing her hand, turned off the tap and slow made her way across the kitchen.

Her arms swayed, simultaneously, back and forth as she slouched over in a upset fashion. Meredith's long raven hair tickled her back as she walked to the door. She huffed then looked back to her mother. "Why do we have to get dressed up for that awful lady anyways? She hates us mom, seriously!"

Emily didn't really want to go to the wedding either but she didn't want Strauss to despise her guts even more. "Mer, I know you don't want to go but you need to do this for grandpa" she said trying to convince herself as much as her daughter that it was a good idea. Meredith nodded her head and ran to her room screaming for her brother. Emily let out a chuckle but stayed in the kitchen and watched for her boyfriend to arrive as she finished the last of her coffee.

"Declan! You've been in there forever!" Meredith screamed to her brother.

"I'm fixing my hair! Go use the shower in the basement!" Declan negotiated through the door as he ran the come bristles threw his flowing blonde hair.

After banning on the upstairs bathroom door for a good five minutes she gave up. "You're so annoying! I don't even take this long to do my hair!" she yelled as she walked away in frustration. As she ran down the stairs something tickled her nose causing her to let out the snotiest sneeze. Yellow and green goop draped across her hand so using some Kleenex's from the counter she whipped them clean.

As she danced around the basement washroom she accidently kicked over the waist bin with her foot letting the entire buckets contents scatter all over the floor. Some used Kleenexes, a broken hair brush, an empty bottle of tooth paste and three purple and white plastic sticks. She started to place the garbage back in the can when she noticed the positive sign on the first plastic stick. Then she turned over the next one and it also read positive and as like the first and second the third al so indicated positive.

"Oh My God, my mother's pregnant!"

* * *

Derek's house

Derek was attempting to tie his boys' neckties in the living room. Damien and Jaden were tossing a basket ball between them as they sat comfortably on the couch. Jordan was applying the last of her makeup as Noah barged into the bathroom with his arm fairing. He was looking for his tooth brush and a come for his hair. "Wow mom you look nice!" he said pushing her away from the sink and grabbing the tooth paste.

"Thanks! Hey I thought we made a no hitting, shoving or pushing rule for the bathrooms" she said while giving him a playful look that could kill.

Noah laughed being over a foot taller than her he was not scared. "What are you going to do pull me out of here? Like you are capable of doing anything about it." He teased her then shoved his tooth brush in his mouth. She knew he was kidding so she let it go and went to the washroom in the basement. On the way there she caught a glimpse of her perfect husband as he laughed and tossed the ball back to Damien. 'My life is perfect' she thought.

Like brothers Jaden and Damien where fighting over the TV remote now. "Damien you got to chose last night it my turn" Jaden said snatching the little black controller from his hand. He would have chosen the same thing because of March Madness but it was still unfair.

Derek sat between the boys "How about I choose since I never get to" Jaden dropped the remote on the couch and walked away knowing that his father would find a very graphic crime show and then point out all the mistakes. That was so annoying!

Jordan was finished getting ready, she walked over to couch and sat next to Derek. "If you don't want to go I'm not making you." she whispered in his era noticing his mood then gave him a kiss that made Damien cover his eyes and leave.

"Emily would kill me if she goes and I don't plus the kids haven't seen their cousins in weeks." Looking his wife in the eyes he gave her another kiss then heard clueless Noah calling for help with his tie.

* * *

Hotch's house/Rossi's house

"Jack you ready to go to grandpa" Hotch yelled to his son who was busy tying his shoes. Hotch had promised to go to his father's and help with getting ready.

Jack ran over to his dad and gave him a hug "ready daddy" he said with a thumbs up as he opening the door. They made their way to the black SUV parked in the garage and Jack jumped in the back.

Driving to Rossi's house Hotch ask his son "So buddy are you excited for grandpa to get married to Miss Strauss. You do like her right" Hotch did not care much for her like his other sibling but she had never been mean to Jack so he expected him to be happy.

He sifted in his seat then looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I guess but Jaden and Damien and Meredith and Declan and even Noah say she's really mean and hates us" Jack didn't want a mean grandmother and was afraid his cousins were right.

"Oh buddy, she doesn't hate us" Hotch said trying to comfort his son even though he was pretty sure she did.

The car rolled up to Rossi's house. It was a huge white mansion with black doors and shutters. The lawn was perfectly groomed and not one flower was out of place in the garden that lined the perimeter of the house. Rossi was waiting at the door for them as Jack jumped out and ran to give his grandpa a loving hug. "Hey Jacky!" he said picking up the little boy and carrying him into the house.

The two sat in the kitchen and talked about superheroes until Hotch enter. He looked around for his baby sister who was no longer a baby but was still consider that, but she was nowhere to be found. "Hey dad where's Ashley?" he questioned suddenly as he placed his hand on Jacks saggy sand blonde head of hair.

Rossi rolled his eyes then said "She's in her room making the dirty with her boyfriend" hoping Jack would not understand the mature content of the subject.

"She does know its lunch time, right?" Hotch said giving him a look that said 'my child is in the room so if you could keep the sexual comments to a minimum that would be nice'.

Rossi nodded "you know he doesn't seem like that kind of person a work" they laughed 'like as if a genius like Reid would be any kind of person to sleep with anyone' they both thought and then began laughing until they almost wet there self's.

On that note Ashley stumbled down the stairs. She was still in her PJ's humming the Hawaii 5.O theme song as she scavenged thru the refrigerator for something to eat. She turned and noticed her father and brother both already dress in their best suits. "Shit" she muttered and then ran back to her room to get dressed.

* * *

JJ's house

She was scrabbling through her bag 'it has to be here' she thought dumping its contents on the counter. "Aha!" she yelled picking up her new Channel red lipstick.

"Mommy how do I do this" she heard coming from her sons room. She hurried to him and knelt down to his level. She could see he was struggling with his tie like most young boys would so she did it for him. "Thank you mummy." he said then ran to father who was standing the door while holding their youngest son Ben.

"Do you think you could help us too?" will said as he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled as she fixed Will's tie and buttoned Bens around his neck.

"Why can't I look as good as you in a dress" Will said teasingly as JJ span around the room with Ben in her arms. Her long blond hair was tucked up just perfect and her light purple knee length dress looked stunning, she looked stunning.

In the car the boys were in the back with JJ in the passenger seat. They were five minutes from the church we JJ said "stop the car" Will pulled the car to side of the road. "I can't do this. After my dad left when my sister died I handled it when my mother married penny's dad but I can't do this again. I just can't. They stay until you care and then they leave." she said as she began to cry.

Will reached over and gave her a loving warm hug pulling her as close as he could. She was scared of getting attached to Rossi and then him leaving or worse dying. "JJ you gotta be there for your mother. She would be so sad if you didn't show" Will said looking her right in the eyes. There was a moment of silence then JJ wiped her tears from her eye and non salt stained cheeks and nodded okay as they drove off to the chapel.

* * *

Penelope's apartment

"Kevin my sweetness, we need to go! Where going to be uber late and you know how my mama feels about tardiness" Penelope said opening the front door to her apartment. He was fixing his glasses using a spoon as a mirror. They both hurried out to the car almost trampling over a cat that was sitting in the sun by the building doors.

As they approached the church they could see a very flustered JJ standing outside. She was pacing back and forth and constantly looking at her watch. "Hey! Why are you out here?" Penelope yelled to her half sister thinking she might be in trouble she walked up the stairs. She was tripping over the end of her extremely outrageous multi-colored outfit with Kevin close behind.

"I know mom said to be an hour early but she's not even here!" JJ exclaimed as she taped her foot on the ground.

Emily, her boyfriend and the kids had gone to Derek's before so they would all arrive together. They pulled up to the church and Penelope's wild dress immediately cot there eye 'Is she actually Strauss's daughter' Emily thought stepping out her limited edition BMW 750. She was wearing a short black dress she had bought in Paris over the summer. It was about two inches above the knees and only one thick strap over her left shoulder and she had little red stilettos. Her hair was strait and simple but still looked beautiful. Jordan on the other hand was wearing a dark blue dress with lace on the shoulders her hair was curled loosely with simple pair of white heels. The boys all looked the same black suits and ties, obviously not all the same color but still looked the same. And young Meredith had a strapless forest green dress and a thick silver bracelet along sparkly silver flat. Her hair was strait like her mother's but pined behind one ear with a little silver flowered beret.

They walked to the door to greet there new family members. There was a silence that as they all exchanged looks that was loudly interrupted by a "hi you must be Erin's daughters. I'm Emily and this is my daughter Meredith and my son Declan. And this is my one of my brothers, Derek and his wife Jordan and there three boys Noah, Jaden and Damien." Emily began then they all shook JJ and Penelope's hand.

"You know darling you look just like your mom." Garcia said to Meredith but she did not know how to reply, so she just let a sweat a smile. She never really knew how to react when someone said that, 'is that a compliment or not' she thought. Her mother was very beautiful but at the same time significantly older.

Her thoughts were shattered as a set of heavy metal key wiped pasted her eyes that slightly scratched her nose. "Heads up" Mick yelled as Declan reached out snatching them in thin air.

"See mom that's the benefit of baseball" he said then dropped them it the bottom of his mother's hand bag.

"Oh and this is Mick my boyfriend" Emily said kissing him on the cheek and Mick raped his arm around her waist.

"Is your father normally _late" _JJ said looking to her watch once again and Emily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's not so much my father who's late as it is my little sister Ashley. She probably forgot then cried to daddy for more time claiming she was so sorry. And then her boy friend would make his way downstairs probably half naked and … well you get the picture. But your mother isn't exactly someone who's none for being... Oh how would she fraise that … Umm"

Emily stopped then Derek still laughing about how right Emily was about Ashley then muttered "tardy?" sounding like he could read his sisters mind which was almost possible with his profiling skills and all the time they spent together. She flashed him a witty smile then walked into the chapel but before disappearing she said "they'll be here don't you worry"

"That's it Ashley where leaving!" Rossi called up the stairs in frustration.

He could hear the light pitter patter of his daughters feet crossing the upstairs floor. She stumbled down the stairs popped on her heels and ran to her father. "Daddy could you please help me with this" she said pointing to her back.

"Ash, It's getting a bit tight don't you think? Maybe you shoulder run around the block for once." He said teasing her as the zipper finally reached the top.

"I will when you do" she said and Hotch was laughing in the background as he closed the door.

"You know maybe you should go with Aaron dad. Spence and I will meet you there. Love you daddy and good luck now go." She smirked kissed her father and ran off to her boyfriend. Rossi smiled he loved his daughter but needed to go get married so he shut the front door and disappeared into his car.

Eventually Rossi and Strauss arrived and each where lectured by their children on the importance of being on time. Sitting in the on the wooden church benches Emily and JJ where deep in conversation. "I thought my mother was kidding when she said that she was engaged to David Rossi." JJ said as she waited for the organ to start playing. Her stomach turned at the thought that Christmas with the family would be now not just her mother and Penelope but also the entire Rossi clan. _Does my house even have room for 21 people?_ She thought.

"Strauss really doesn't seem like the kind to joke around." Emily said as she let out a tiny chuckle before she felt someone jab her side. She turned her head to Meredith who was biting her nail as she looked around the chapel. "Please stop picking at your nail darling."

"Sorry." She apologized as her cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "But mommy?" she began again before her mother turned away again. "Where Auntie Ashley?" she whispered concernedly.

Her eyes darted to the door as the music, a song that sounded like a death march started play and they all stud to see Strauss enter in a white dress that looked like a pastry. In the eyes of all the Rossi children she was far from the most attractive bride, but when they looked to their father they couldn't help but notice how happy he was.

Just after Strauss made it to the altar the door began to squeak again and everyone tried to ignore Ashley and Spencer as the crept in and took a seat at the back. Ashley sent a smile and a happy wave in Emily's direction as she turned around but as she noticed the unimpressed looked on her older sister's face she slouched over and hid her face. 'I am so screwed." She muttered under her breath for she once she was home and no one was around Emily would give her a little piece of her mind.

* * *

**Okay so I know it was a bit slow but the next chapter will be funny I promise and I'm going to skip the hole wedding thing (unless you really want me to write it but I'm pretty sure you know what happen a weddings) and I will just skip to the party thing after so please review!**


End file.
